theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Wikia Users as Superheroes
Note: This is how I see the users as heroes. I'll ask someone who they'd like to be, and most of the time I will add that character but it doesn't always determine the outcome. If you don't like your hero, you can ask kindly for another ( I won't respond to caps raging ), or you can ask to bedeleted from the page and I'll remove your name. Note: 'I am more likely to add someone as a weird hero jokingly if they spam "MAKE ME HIM NOW!". To those of you who did this, and I gave a weird hero - if you ask nicely for a different hero, I will add you as that one instead. If you continue spamming about it, I might just add you as a frogmonkey. ( Superman is off limits ). Me (Gold) - Batman (Batvane) #Phrase:I'm Batvane #Name: Bruce Wayne #Franchise:DC (The Dark Knight Trilogy) 'Superpower (If any) Batman possesses no supernautral abilities. He is simply a billionare with enough tech to be considered a superhero. 'Gear and Weapons (if any)' Batman has countless gadgets and weapons at his command, ( no pervert thoughts! ) a lot of them invented by Julius Fox ( Morgan Freeman, who could also be considered a superhero just for his badass voice ). From the original Batmobile to the Tumbler, he has lots of badass vehicles as well. #The "batarang" - a lame pun for "boomerang", this is the traditional Batman weapon. He doesn't use it much in the new Dark Knight movies, but when he does, it's a sharp, less silly-looking, dagger-like gadget. #The legendary "Batphone"! #A terrible condition of throat cancer #The popular grapple gun. #Gliding technology, giving him to ability to glide around Gotham City almost like Superman flies #The Bat Gun-bender #The Bat-armor that can withstand falling several stories into a moving van, but sucks against bullets. #A pitch black camouflage suit that allows him to be virtually invisible. #A super radar system that latches onto every cellphone in Gotham City, allowing whoever is stationed at its control center in Wayne Enterprises access to a visual radar to just about anywhere in the city. #Throat cancer #Spiked armplates that can launch small blades. #The Tumbler - a half tank, half car designed for creating bridges. Batman transforms it into the modern day Batmobile. #The Batpod - an incredible Bat Motorcyle that performs impossible feats. #The Bat - pretty much a flying Tumbler. #Did I mention throat cancer? Gear 14 (Batman).jpg Gear 13 (Batman).jpg Gear 12 (Batman).jpg Gear 11 (Batman).jpg Gear 10 (Batman).jpg Gear 9 (Batman).jpg Gear 8 (Batman).jpg Gear 7 (Batman).jpg Gear 6 (Batman).jpg Gear 5 (Batman).jpg Gear 4 (Batman).jpg Gear 3 (Batman).jpg Gear 2 (Batman).jpg Gear 1 (Batman).jpg Gear 15 (Batman).jpg 'Gallery' Batvane.jpg|I see everything.... Batvane 2.jpg|I got mah bats... Batvane 3.jpg|BATVANED! Batvane 4.jpg|dat fire.. Batvane 5.jpg|;) Squirt - Iron Man #Phrase:I am Iron Man #Name:Tony Stark #Franchise:Marvel (The Avengers and Iron Man) 'Superpowers (If any)' Tony Stark possesses no supernatural abilities, he is, like Bruce Wayne, a billionare who can afford to invent his own spectacular gear that makes him eligible to be considered a superhero. 'Weapons and Gear (if any)' Iron Man has countless different desgins for countless Iron Man suits. All of them serve different purposes, and throughout four movies he created over 40 of them. Gear 16 (Iron Man).jpg Gear 17 (Iron Man).jpg Gear 18 (Iron Man).jpg Gear 19 (Iron Man).jpg Gear 20 (Iron Man).png|Dun dun DUH! Gear 21 (Iron Man).jpg Gallery Iron Man.jpg Superhero 1.jpg Superhero 2.jpg|I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER! Superhero 3.jpg Superhero 4.jpg Cher (KittyNomsYou) - Black Widow #Phrase:I don't take pleasure in proving people wrong unless I can see their face. #Name:Natasha Romanoff #Franchise:Marvel (Iron Man and The Avengers) Gear Gallery Superhero 5.jpg Superhero 6.jpg Superhero 7.jpg Superhero 8.jpg|Explosions... she's an agent of cha-wait, that's Joker's line.. NO STEALING! Haha! Superhero 9.jpg|"I'll have to call you back..." Dent - Nightwing #Phrase:NNNNNN! #Name:JUANNY! #Franchise:DC (Batman) Gear Gallery Superhero 10.jpg Superhero 11.jpg Superhero 12.jpg|MMMMMM!!!!!!!! Superhero 13.jpg Superhero 14.jpg|Is that.... whoa. Tat tass.... Jim (Logan) - The Wolverine #Phrase:I'm fucking Wolverine #Name:James Logan #Franchise:Marvel (X-men and The Wolverine) Gear Gallery Superhero 15.jpg|RAWR!!!! Superhero 16.jpg Superhero 17.jpg|"Well hello there..." Superhero 18.jpg Superhero 19.jpg Bill - Spiderman #Phrase:Go Web! Foooooool #Name:Peter Parker #Franchise:Marvel (Spiderman) Gear Gallery Superhero 20.jpg Superhero 21.jpg|GO WEB!!! Superhero 23.jpg Superhero 22.jpg|fooooooool Superhero 24.png Kat - Batgirl #Phrase:tba #Name:Barbara Gordon #Franchise:DC (Batman) Gear Gallery Superhero 36.jpg Superhero 37.jpg Superhero 38.jpg Superhero 39.jpg Superhero 40.jpg Liz - Pepper Potts #Phrase:I'm gonna shower... #Name:Pepper Potts (Who'd have guessed?) #Franchise:Marvel (Iron Man and The Avengers) Gear Gallery Superhero 41.jpg Superhero 42.jpg Superhero 43.jpg Superhero 44.jpg Superhero 45.jpg Blonde (Rose) - Jean Grey #Phrase:tba #Name:Jean Grey #Franchise: Marvel (X-men) Gear Gallery Blonde 1.jpg Blonde 2.png Blonde 3.jpg Blonde 4.jpg Blonde 5.jpg|Blonde likes Jim :O Par - Nick Fury (Who turns into Mothman) #Phrase:Nigga I'll bust yo down, cause dat was a stupid-ass decision! #Name:Nick Fury #Fracnhise:Marvel (The Avengers) Gear Gallery Superhero 30.jpg Superhero 31.jpg Superhero 32.jpg Superhero 33.jpg Superhero 34.jpg David - The Flash #Phrase:Speed! #Name:Wally West #Franchise:DC (Justice League, Flash) Gear Gallery Superhero 46.jpg Superhero 47.JPG Superhero 48.png Superhero 49.jpg Superhero 50.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived